


Mermaid - Chapter 3

by frostyoctopus



Series: Mermaid [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry this is so damn short :/<br/>also sorry that im terrible at fanfic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mermaid - Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so damn short :/  
> also sorry that im terrible at fanfic

"Hey....Sollux, I'm home."  
He didn't answer. Aradia was quiet and heard him talking in the other room on the phone to someone. He finally shouted back, "Hey, Aradia."  
He's strange. I shouldn't look through his phone, too creepy. She shuddered at the thought. But I probably have no other choice. If I ask him who he's been talking to, he would either not tell me or lie. Wait, what? Sollux doesn't lie. Not my honey bee!  
Aradia sighed and plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone.  
vriska! t0day at the gr0ccery st0re i met terezi y0u never t0ld me y0u had a girlfriend 0u0  
You bumped into her? She just told me now! How cooooooool! ::::)  
she seems like the sweetest girl ever 0u0 h0w did y0u meet?  
Vriska didn't reply.  
Probably busy with homework or Terezi, thought Aradia.  
Aradia eventually got bored and decided to take a small nap before making dinner. She shuffled to her room and fell down onto her bed. At the time, sleep sounded insanely tempting, but she had homework and a paper to start. Fuck that noise! Sleep comes first.  
Aradia napped for 2 hours before Sollux shook her awake. She picked up her digital alarm clock and stared at the time. 4:45.  
Still groggy, sleepy Aradia asked Sollux, "Smells good. Did you start dinner?"  
Sollux nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll finish it, too. Go back to bed. I'll wake you up when it's almost ready. I want it to be special, tho I'll try to dreth nithe and you can put a dreth on or thomething."  
After an hour and 30 minutes of a good rest, Sollux woke her up to get ready. She yawned and stretched, and slowly made her way to the bathroom.  
She turned on the bath water, and while it warmed up and filled her tub, she picked out her makeup she was going to wear that night.  
After the makeup, she picked out a dress. The dress matched the makeup; a rust-colored red, but still elegant and flattering. The dress wasn't too fancy, but not too simple. She picked out a rust-colored red halter dress ending to about her knees. It complimented her shape very well, she being curvy, but not too chubby.  
She didn't pick out shoes, but she did pick out black stockings. Not slutty ones, but legging-type stockings. Panty hose...whatever you wanna call 'em.  
She undressed, and carefully placed her big toe in the warm water. She settled her whole body in, and relaxed her neck and head on a folded towel settling on the rim of the bathtub.  
After about 5 minutes of a good soak, she leaned foward to wash her hair. She pulled her hair out of a messy bun and placed the scrunchie on the counter. She picked out a shampoo and conditioner that smelled like honey, Sollux's favorite.  
Aradia washed her hair, now it was time to get out and do her hair and makeup. She dried off, and dried her hair with the blow drier.  
She applied her mascara, little amounts of eye shadow and eyeliner, and also lipstick and a bit of blush. Her hair was combed and was as soft as angel wings' feathers. She curled it, and she was almost done. She put on a pair of earrings that were red hearts that matched her dress, and a necklace locket that had Sollux's and her picture inside.  
She put on the dress and tights, and then she turned on her feet to finally look at her reflection in the mirror.  
She looked captivating, and she looked like any man could fall for her and plead for her love. Her waist-length, auburn hair was elegantly curled, and it looked like a salon professional had given her the expensive treatment. Aradia's dress flattered her shape perfectly. She looked like as if she were the one on the red carpet drawing paparazzis' attention. Her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes, they looked seductive and sultry, and if you looked into them long enough, you could never escape the burning passion you feel for her.  
To sum it up, Aradia looked pretty damn hot.


End file.
